Is he too late?
by xLucid
Summary: Gazel loves Burn, but he won't wait forever for Burn to realise this. Will Burn be on time? BurnxGazel and slight HirotoxMidorikawa. BoyxBoy love. Rated T to be safe.
1. Too Late

Sooo... This is my first fanfic so it will probably suck... For this story, I will use alien names for all the members, except for Gran and Reize because I like their human names better.

Chapter 1: Too Late

It's summer holiday, at the aliea dorm. The dorm where Gran and Reize live. Where all the other members of Aliea academy live. That is where Burn lives. And Gazel.

Gazel stood there, motionless. Burn took a step closer, cupped gazel's cheek and leaned in. Gazel could hear his heart beating, loud and clear.

'Is it finally going to happen now, is this for real?' he could feel his face heat up. He, gazel, who could always keep his cool, was blushing because of a guy. His rival! Burn moved his head to the side so he could wisper something in gazel's ear.

"you're soooo EASY, gazel. You're like a TOMATO! hahaha." ooh how much gazel hated the guy. No, actually, he was in love with the guy. He was in love with Burn, the biggest idiot in the world. And he had been so for almost 2 years now. He didn't exatly know when it started, but he found himself falling for his rival from one day on the other. At first he had really been trying to make a move on Burn, but for some reason Burn never seemed to notice. But a few months ago, Burn figured out that Gazel would blush every time he came close to him, and he used this as a new way to tease him. But ofcourse, the airhead he was, he never even thought of the reason why Gazel would blush everytime he touched him.

"ooh I really hate you, you idiot! Just leave me alone!." with those words Gazel ran past Burn, upstairs, up to his room. While running to the stairs he almost bumped into Hiroto, who wanted to enter the livingroom.

"What happened to him?" he asked Burn, while following Gazel with his gaze.

"oh I was just teasing him, but he really over reacted. He is such a dramaqueen sometimes!" Burn answered, thinking back to how Gazel had reacted, and smirking to himself.

"Just leave him alone already" hiroto said to Burn. "He's really having a hard time with you here. One day you will go too far and then he won't forgive you. Is that what you want?"

"aagh damn you're ruining my fun! He will forgive me. He always does." burn said angrily to Hiroto.

"oke, if you're sure..." was Hiroto's only reply. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Burn was so not staying with this guy. He went upstairs to his own room, which was on the second floor. He shared a floor with gazel, hiroto, Midorikawa and desarm. Gazel's room was next to his, with only a bathroom in between. On the opposite side of the hallway were the rooms of the three guys who he really couldn't stand. Hiroto because he was stronger than himself. Midorikawa because he was way to weak, and Desarm because he was a stupid bastard.

He entered his room, lay down on his bed and thought of what he did today. The only thing that came to his mind was him teasing Gazel. He smirked to himself again. He did so every time he thought of Gazel.

'He will forgive me. Right?' burn started to doubt himself. 'RIGHT?' :no, maybe this time you went too far?: said a little voice inside his head. While still thinking about Gazel, he dozed off.

Meanwhile, Gazel was in his room, close to tears.

'why is he always so mean... I really love him though... Oh why do I always hope that this time it will be different. Maybe... Maybe I should move on. Maybe I will fall in love with someone else, so I can forget all about Burn... Burn... But what if he loves me too, but just doesn't know how to tell me... No, that's not true, otherwise he would have made a move. Oke. I will just go out with other people and look if I can fall in love with someone else. If it turns out that Burn loves me too than i will just start a relationship with him' Gazel bargained with himself.

When he finally made a decision, he heard the doorbell ring. 'who the heck is that' he thought.

Still, the curiosity won, and he moved out of his room to go downstairs. It turned out it was Aphrodi.

"hi Gazel, good to see you" aphrodi said. Aphrodi was a good friend of Gazel,

"Hi! Good to see you too. But what are you doing here?" Gazel asked.

"Oh I came here to hang out, if that is oke with you?" Aphrodi replied. "yeah awesome." Gazel said hesitantly.

His mind was still struggling with what to do. Maybe this would take his mind of it for some time.

"wanna go hang out in the park?" gazel asked. "alright!" Aphrodi agreed. And so they went.

Meanwhile upstairs, Burn had woken up with the feeling of guilt engraved in his mind. He had not slept peacefully. He had had nightmares about Gazel hating him, leaving him, never looking back.

'damnit! I have to find Gazel. I have to apologise before it's too late.' he jumped up and ran out of his room, to Gazel's room. He knocked but got no reply.

"Gazel? Are you there? I need to talk to you." Still no reply. He opened the door and stepped inside. No one was there.

"damn Gazel, where are you...?" he murmered to himself. 'Maybe downstairs?'. He ran down the stairs, two steps at the time, into the livingroom. Hiroto was still watching TV.

"Where is Gazel?" Burn almost screamed. "He is not in his room!".

Hiroto looked up in surprise. "geez calm down. Gazel went out with Aphrodi. You know, his friend. Why?" hiroto said, with a bored look on his face.

"I have to tell him something. Important." Burn said.

This made Hiroto look up in surprise and curiosity. "What do you want to tell him?" he asked curiosly. Burn looked at him, annoyed.

"That I am sorry and that he is an important friend to me. That i did not mean any harm by teasing him and that I don't want to lose him as a friend." burn almost screamed.

"Oh" Hiroto said, with a sad and disappointed look in his eyes. "Well, they went to hang out in the park, so I guess you should go there first" hiroto sais to Burn.

"Thank you" Burn said while he ran off.

'Will he ever reallise?' Hiroto thought to himself while staring at the door through which Burn just left.

Burn ran outside. 'They probably went to the main park, which is only a few blocks away' Burn tought to himself. After some running he could see the park. He accelerated a little so he would be there earlier.

'Why is this so important to me? Does he really hate me? What if he doesn't want to speak with me anymore?' Burn started to doubt himself. He still hadn't found Gazel and Aphrodi, but still he slowed down, deep in thought. Then he heard a familiar voice.

'GAZEL!' Gazel and Aphrodi were sitting on a bench, both with icecream in their hands. Gazel had vanilla ice-cream, Burn noticed. They were talking while eating there icecream, and Burn looked up when he heard his name.

"Really, Burn is UNBELIEVABLE! He just won't stop teasing me! It's driving me mad!" Gazel said with a raised voice.

This made Burn curious. He wanted to know what Gazel really thought of him, so he moved closer to them, unseen of course!

"It seems you get really worked up over everything Burn does to you" Aphrodi commented. At hearing those words, Gazel felt his face slightly heat up.

'Oh no.' Gazel thought to himself. 'It's bad enough I have to blush when you're teasing me, but even when I just think of you!'

"But something else" Aphrodi said, ripping Gazel away from his thoughts. "There is something I have been wanting to ask you for a while."

Gazel who was still a bit shocked by the sudden interuption of his thought, didn't really get the meaning behind this sentence.

But Burn did. 'Is...i-is he going to confess?' Burn thought, not believing his ears. Burn stared at Aphrodi from behind them. Then, his fears were confirmed.

"Gazel... I really like you. I have liked you for some time now, and I hope that you would like to go out with me..?"

Burn was in shock. 'Oh no he didn't!' was the only thing that came to mind.

so… I tried my best. I hope you like it. Please review so I can improve my writing.


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Thank you for the reviews! I tried to post this as soon as possible! I tried to extend it a little. I hope you like it! Here is the 2nd chapter!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 2: Mixed feelings.<p>

"Gazel... I really like you. I have liked you for some time now, and i hope that you would like to go out with me..?"

Burn was in shock. 'Oh no he didn't!' was the only thing that came to mind.

Gazel was stunned. 'w-what did he just ask? What should I say... What should I do?' Aphrodi was still waiting for a reply but got kind of worried when he saw his friend staring into nothingness, busy with an inner conflict. "Are you oke?" aphrodi asked. "You don't have to answer me right now. You can think some time about it, if you want to." "W-what?" Gazel stuttered when he got pulled back into reality. 'No i have to make up my mind. I have already decided that I want to move on. This is the perfect opportunity.' "S-sorry Aphrodi, that I made you wait so long. Yes. Yes I would like to go out with you." Aphrodi immediately brightened up. "Really! Ok, how about today. Are you available? We can go see a movie, and have dinner afterwards." Aphrodi exclaimed in happiness. Gazel had to snicker a little at seeing his friend THIS happy. "Oke oke. If you want to, then I'm oke with it." 'I am sorry Burn' was the last thing he could think to himself, before Aphrodi took his mind of his thoughts. But Burn had heard enough. He was burning up inside. 'Oh I hate you so much. Both of you! If that bastard Aphrodi had never asked you out...!' And with those thoughts he ran back home. He ran like his life depended on it. 'Did you really think I wanted to see you guys go all lovey-dovey! Uugghh!' He stormed through the front door, and only stopped running when he entered the living room. It was no surprise he was panting like a maniac. In the living room he found a very surprised Hiroto. "You found them?" he said, almost snickering. He stared at Burn. He was still breathing heavily, his hair was a mess, so were his clothes, and he had 'anger' written all over his face. Sadly enough, Hiroto didn't notice Burn's killing-mood. "oh yeah I found them already. That sticky couple" Burn yelled into Hiroto's face. That took him back by surprise. 'Gazel was now dating Aphrodi? That's impossible. He is head over heels for Burn.' "Are you sure?" he asked, not really believing what he just heard. "Ohyeah I am sure already! Those idiots!" Burn screamed into his face this time. 'I am so gonna kill him' Burn thought. Burn already moved up to Hiroto, to punch him in the face, but Hiroto's next question stopped him. "Then tell me one thing. Why are you so angry about it?" 'Well I don't know! Why am I angry about it? Why am I angry about it?' thinking about this question seemed to calm him down. "U-uhm... I don't know..." Burn answered hesitantly. "But I do" was Hiroto's snobby reply. He smirked a little. "What the fuck. How come you know my feelings better then me. No way. Then how would you explain it?" Burn muttered a little. Hiroto sat up straight and started his talk. "It's simple. How you are acting shows us that you are jealous. Of Gazel who is with Aphrodi. So that can mean two things. Or, you like Aphrodi?" Hiroto asked while looking questioning at Burn, who exclaimed "No way!". "Or," he continued, "you like Gazel." Burn didn't answer that one as quickly.

"u-uhm. No way. I can't like Gazel." He got angry again. "Agh what the hell do you know!" he yelled at Hiroto. He gripped Hiroto's shirt with his left hand, ready to punch him with the other. But something stopped him. "What the hell are you doing. Let. Him. Go. Now!" he heard someone say in an icy cold voice. That someone was Gazel. Burn immediately turned around. "Oh look who we have here! Who are you to boss me around!" burned yelled back at Gazel. "What the hell is wrong with you, Burn!" "What the hell is wrong with ME? I ran all the way to the park to find you, so I could apologize for being mean to you, and then I find you there all lovey-dovey with your new 'boyfriend'. I knew it was a mistake to try and apologize to YOU!" Burn yelled, while he felt his eyes become wet. 'What the hell! Why do i have to cry!' He wanted to run to his room, but Gazel wasn't done yet. "And why exactly shouldn't I be allowed to date someone?" Gazel yelled as well. "Because then you won't hang out with me anymore, because you found someone better then me! I don't want to lose you as a FRIEND" Burn screamed. He could feel the tears in his eyes. 'oh damn. I am showing them my weak side! Gazel, oke, but Hiroto is still here as well.' Hiroto was silently watching while the two were arguing. Gazel was shocked. "Y-you think I will forget about you...?" Gazel asked, slightly shaking. 'Damn I have to get out of here before I really start to tear up' were Burn's only thoughts. He quickly said "Never mind. Just forget it" He couldn't stop a tear from overflowing. He quickly ran up the stairs to his room. Gazel was stunned. He stood there. Staring after Burn, not able to do or say anything. 'Did he just cry?' was his only thought. And the image of Burn took over his thoughts. A happy smiling Burn, the Burn who was teasing him, a Burn who felt guilty and wanted to apologize but didn't know how. And that crying Burn. The weak and vulnerable side of Burn, which he wanted to hide so badly. It hurt Gazel to see him like that, but he didn't understand why Burn was acting like that. "You should follow him" Hiroto said to Gazel, "check if he is alright." "o-okey" Gazel answered slowly, still trying to comprehend what just happened. He slowly walked upstairs, still a little dazed, to Burn's room. He stopped before he knocked on the door, gathering his courage, and putting up a facade. He knocked on the door, but didn't wait for a reply and just opened the door.  
>Burn heard a knock on his door. 'Who the hell could that be?' When he recognized the silver hair of the boy he just had a fight with, he immediately turned away, trying to hide his tears. "What do you want now? You came to annoy me some more?" he snapped at his friend, trying to sound as mean as possible. 'It hurts. It hurts so badly Burn. Why won't you just understand that?' Gazel was ready to burst into tears, but not before he got his answer. He had to be strong. "Who do you think you are, to order me around like that." he said in a cold voice. Burn winced but stayed silent. "I guess you also know about my date. Am I right?" Again, no answer. "But I will go on that date, if you like it or not." Gazel hesitated. 'Should I just ask it directly?' Burn couldn't stand it any longer. "What are you even doing here? What do you want from me?" Burn was angry at Gazel, but did not dare to turn around, afraid of the look full of hate he expected to see. "Tell me... Why do you think, expect even, that I would forget you that easily?" Gazel asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper. It weren't the words, nor the meaning that made Burn turn around. It was the hurt tone he heard in Gazel's voice.<p>

'Is he hurt because of me?' "I-I..." Burn immediately turned back when he saw Gazel standing there. 'Oh damn, he is giving me that look!' The look that could make Burn melt from the inside. Burn could feel his face turn red, so he hid it in his hands. Gazel totally unaware of what he just did, looked at him, confused. "You still haven't answered my question." Burn felt himself starting to boil again. "Well maybe I thought that because it was kinda obvious that something like that would happen someday!" he exclaimed. Gazel really didn't understand what his hotheaded friend was aiming at. "W-what... W-what are you talking about...?" Gazel's answer came slowly. Burn couldn't take it anymore, so he threw it all out. He started to talk, still with his back turned to Gazel. "Really Gazel? Really? Of course it would be obvious you would try to get away from a person like me whenever you had a chance. A person who is always teasing you, annoying you!" his voice softened until it was barely a whisper, and said: "Who wouldn't..." He looked down to his bed, depressed and embarrassed. He started to fumble with the bed sheet, but then tensed. He felt two arms wrap around his waist, hugging him. "I wouldn't" Gazel whispered in his ear, while he rested his head on Burn's shoulder. Burn couldn't help himself, and blushed. Badly. "R-Really...?" was the only thing he could reply. He felt happy and safe, sitting there with Gazel's arms wrapped around him. So he leaned backwards, into the hug. His back was now resting against Gazel's chest 'Oh this is so not me!' Burn thought. It was a good thing he had his back turned to Gazel, otherwise he would have seen how red he was. "Yep. I am never gonna let you alone!" Gazel teased happily. "G-good..." Burn sighed contented. "But I am still gonna date other people..." Gazel tried his luck. "Oke I guess so..." "Then I should get ready, cause my date starts at four o'clock. And it's almost half past three." With those words, Gazel released Burn and walked back to his own room, leaving a stunned Burn behind. Burn leaned back against the wall, sighing slightly. 'It seems like some things never change'

**I am sorry if they are a little out of character... I am not so good at this, but... I hope you liked it. ****Please review!**


	3. a confession and a Date

**The next chapter! Thank you for the reviews~ I am sorry that it took me so long to update… School started again and I am really lazy, and I don't want to fail at school, so I kinda forgot about the fanfic. So here is the next chapter~**

Chapter 3: A sudden confession and a 'not-so-private' date.

'It seems like some things never change'.

Gazel almost darted to his room, happy about what just happened. 'I can't believe I did it! I just hugged him, comforted him. And he didn't become angry. He felt so soft, so warm!'

He almost forgot he was preparing to go on a date with Aphrodi, instead of Burn. He went into his room and started to find a good outfit.

In the meanwhile, Burn got of his bed. 'There is no reason to keep thinking about it'. He sighed and went downstairs.

There was Hiroto. For some reason he was still watching TV.

"Good job at confessing to Gazel" Hiroto snorted at Burn. "But I guess you shouldn't have mentioned the words 'Just Friends' so often".

"What do you mean, Confess" Burn sneered. "Why would I ever confess to HIM! I just didn't want to lose him."

Hiroto was surprised by this remark. "So you mean you really don't like him? Are you sure…?"

"I… I really don't know…" Burn whispered silently. He got angry again. "How am I supposed to know what these stupid feelings mean! You're lucky! You don't have this stupid problem!"

"How are you supposed to know?" Hiroto snorted. "I will give you an example. Are you sad when he is not with you, and you know he is with someone else?"

"M-Maybe…" Burn said hesitantly.

"Do you get angry when he DATES someone else, someone who is not you?" was Hiroto's next question.

Burn really couldn't hold it in any longer. "Yes but he is not supposed to date someone else! He is my friend! Of course there is no one good enough for him! Duh! He is always so cold and beautiful! Why would he need someone else!"

Hiroto couldn't help but smirk a little at this remark. 'Yes. Now we're talking' "uuuhmmm, I don't know but maybe because he feels lonely too sometimes! He has feelings too, you know"

"But… B-but… I don't like it…" Burn muttered softly.

"And you expect that he is going to adjust his whole life to what you like and dislike? It's his life, of course he won't. But did you figure out if you like him or not…?"

'Like I would tell you! There is no way that Gazel likes me as well'. Burn sighed. But he then made up his mind. If he wanted this to work out, he had to give in first. So he decided to just give in, and tell Hiroto.

"Okay, so maybe I DO like him, but that doesn't change anything. He doesn't like me, obviously, because he is going on a date with Aphrodi".

Hiroto sighed and couldn't help but facepalm himself. 'Of course Burn would start like that as well' "You just have to confess. Then you will find out everything."

'Confess! No way! How in hell am I gonna tell him the truth…!' Burn stayed silent and looked down.

Hiroto immediately noticed the change in Burn's attitude. "You're afraid to confess to him?" He couldn't belief that the fearless Burn was afraid of his true feelings.

"… It's not like I am afraid… Ugh I can't believe I am telling YOU this… I… I just don't know how to confess. I never confessed to someone before…" Burn told Hiroto.

'I never would have thought that Burn was THIS innocent…!' But he decided to help his so called 'friend' out. 'I planned to do this soon anyway'. "Okay. I planned to confess today anyway sooo…"

Burn was shocked. He shot right up and stared at Hiroto with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "I-I really don't like you… so you really don't have to confess or anything…" Burn shot back.

"What! No, I didn't mean confess to you, idiot. No I like someone myself. I have the same sort of problems, just like you. If you believe it or not." Hiroto got a little angry. He never lost his nerve but Burn almost got him that far.

"Soooooo… you like someone as well?" Burn asked. He wasn't the one who would be gossiping all the time, but this simple fact made him quite curious.

"uuuhhmm… you will see. Just wait here. As soon as I see him, you will notice. And be sure to pay attention. It could be important help to you".

"Suuuuurreeee". 'Like Hiroto knew how to confess sincerely to someone. I am curious to who this person is though…'

In the meanwhile, Gazel had a dilemma. 'Should he plan something to do on their date or just let Aphrodi decide? Maybe he already made a plan?' And then there was the problem with his mind wandering to Burn. All. THE. TIME.

He looked at his clock. Just 30 more minutes. He had to hurry. But he couldn't concentrate. He knew this was important to Aphrodi and didn't want to ruin it for him, and even tried to dress nice. But he couldn't control his mind.

Gazel heard the front door close downstairs. 'It seems like one of the other kids in the orphanage came home, finally'.

Downstair:  
>Hiroto heard the door. 'Oh maybe it's him. I really hope he will accept me~'<p>

And yes, Hiroto was right. It was him. The boy with the beautiful, long, green hair in a ponytail.

Midorikawa walked into the living room where Hiroto was 'waiting' for him.

"Hi midorikawa" Hiroto cheered happily. He moved a little to the left, on the couch, to make a little space for Midorikawa. He patted the space next to him.

"You can sit over here. Please sit over here. I have to tell you something. Something important".

Midorikawa looked at him, questioningly. But the innocent person he was, he just sat down.

Hiroto moved his body, so he was sitting right in front of Midorikawa. "I… Oh how in the world am I gonna tell you this… I… Really like you. I 'like like' you. I have liked you for some time now. You are always so sweet and nice to everyone and I just can't stop thinking about you. You occupy all my thoughts. I just can't help myself. I guess I am just terribly in love with you. And you are just the most perfect being that has ever lived on this earth. And I can totally understand that you don't share the same feelings as me… But…" Hiroto could feel tears in his eyes, while he continued. "I just hope you feel the same..." With those words his emotional speech ended.

He tried to continue with telling Midorikawa how deep his feelings for him reached, but he was stopped by surprise. He felt Midorikawa's hand on his, and saw Midorikawa's face coming closer.

Before he knew what happened, he felt Midorikawa's soft lips on his. He was surprised, but happy. So he leaned into Midorikawa's touch. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Midorikawa pulled back. His face bright red.

"I… I like you too. Very much!" Midorikawa sighed. As to show Hiroto, he intertwined their fingers, and gave it a kiss.

Hiroto blushed, and pulled Midorikawa close, into a tight embrace. "I am sooo… Happy" he sighed. But he heard a door close somewhere.

'I guess Gazel left already. I have to do something for Burn as well'.

Burn couldn't stand all this lovey-dovey stuff anymore and stood up to go to his room, but Hiroto stopped him.

"Follow him" was Hiroto's short remark.

"What!" Burn yelled. "Follow who? I guess you finally lost your mind". Burn was stunned. Of course he knew what Hiroto meant but he wasn't going to follow Gazel. 'But why shouldn't I? Why should I?'

Hiroto sighed again. "To find out if you want to tell him or not. If you watch him, you will know. You will find out."

Burn had to admit it was a tempting offer. 'I AM curious about how a date with Gazel will be' He gave in. "Okay. I will follow them. But it feels like I am a stalker" he said while he took his jacket and left.

"You ARE a stalker" Hiroto snickered.

Burn had to find them. 'Gazel mentioned something about meeting in the park…' And that was where he went. And as planned they were in the park.

Burn was spying on them from behind the trees. 'I just hope there won't happen anything important…'

As Burn soon noticed, they planned to go to the cinema and eat pizza afterwards. And just as Burn had decided, he followed them. 

'Ugh, what a boring movie… I hope it ends soon' Burn was sitting there. Five seats to the left, and 3 rows behind Gazel and Aphrodi. Inspecting them. Making sure Aphrodi wouldn't try to make a move on Gazel.

He was lucky, because Aphrodi was a little too occupied by the movie to notice his company.

The movie was about to get to the scary part. Aphrodi was okay with it but Burn notice that Gazel wasn't that comfortable.

'Of course! The oblivious guy doesn't notice that he doesn't like it! Stupid Aphrodi! You should be comforting Gazel! I wished I could just step up to them… but I can't…'

Burn had to watch how Gazel slightly started to shake. Not being able to do anything.

At the end of the film, Gazel was still a little scared. 'What kind of movie was that…' Gazel thought to himself.

"Soooo… Pizza is next?" Gazel asked, a little insecure.

The oblivious guy cheered, "Yes Pizza!"

And so they went off. To the pizza place. With an angry, red-haired, tulip head, stalker.

'I have to tell Aphrodi, he has the right to know' Gazel made a decision. "uuuhm… Aphrodi I have to tell you something…" He started.

"What is it?" Aphrodi asked curiously. Burn was watching them from outside the store. He could not understand what they were saying but he could see their movements. He watched them intently.

"Aphrodi I really enjoyed this date with you today" he started hesitantly, "but I don't think… I can't go out with you anymore. I am sooo sorry. It's not that you are not good enough, it's just… I am still in love with someone else… Sorry" with a slight blush on his face.

Gazel silently watched Aphrodi, waiting for his reaction. But he didn't expect what happened next.

Aphrodi started laughing. Not a happy laugh though. More like an ironic laugh. But still a laugh. He put his hand on top of Gazel's.

Burn, still outside, saw this movement, and couldn't bear it anymore. 'Aphrodi is making you blush! I am the only one who made you blush before! You're both laughing so happily. I've got my answer. I guess I never really had a chance…' And with those thoughts, he left Gazel and Aphrodi alone, and went home.

Walking home slowly, mind blank, he passed through the few streets before he got home. He opened the front door, slowly. All of it seemed so surreal. It couldn't be true.

And again he moved to the living room. He didn't want to be alone right now. Gazel left him already. He didn't want to lose someone else right now. So he went and sat on one of the chairs beside the couch.

"Burn what happened!" Hiroto asked, worried. He had never seen Burn like this before. Ever.

Burn hesitated before he answered. "I guess I was too late" was his only answer. He stayed silent; making clear it was the last thing he wanted to say about it.

Hiroto and Midorikawa looked at each other, questioningly, but decided to leave it at that. To let Burn sink back into his own thoughts.

Gazel was still waiting for an proper explanation to what was so funny. And he got one. And it was an unexpected reply.

"Burn sure is a lucky guy. If you really like him as much as it seems, then he would be stupid to ever let you go." Aphrodi explained.

Gazel was stunned. "How…" he couldn't get any further than that.

"How did I know you liked Burn? It's quite obvious; I have known you for a long time now. I thought you would be able to get over him by now, but it seems he has stolen your heart away… It's okay Gazel, it's not you fault" Aphrodi insisted.

Gazel looked relieved. "Thank you Aphrodi. I guess I should go home now".

"Yes and so should I. I will see you soon then, Gazel" Aphrodi smiled and left.

Gazel sighed, and went home. Almost in the same way as Burn. He quietly closed the front door, put his coat away, and went to the living room.

'Damn, he is back! What should I do, how am I gonna react…? I have to act normal. But I can't handle seeing him right now. I have to get out of here!' Burn thought. He stood up and rushed past Gazel, who stared at him, but did not have the time to form a question, because Burn was already gone.

Gazel didn't really mind, and went to sit with Hiroto. "What happened to him…?" he asked absent minded.

"He finally figured things out" was Hiroto's only response. 'You will notice soon enough'.

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update this… School started again, and I kind of forgot… I am very tired and I didn't have much time to write this… I hope you like it… Burn will probably confess in the next chapter~ Please review. **


	4. A Peaceful Sleep

**Yay the next chapter. I tried to finish this as soon as possible. Burn is finally gonna confess~! I hope you like it**

Chapter 4: A Peaceful Sleep

Burn walked down the stairs to the kitchen, trying to find a snack. He didn't expect to find Gazel there though.'Why is he staring out into the dark like a brainless imbecile…?' But he decided to stay silent.

'He looks so beautiful. Standing there, in the dark. With a his handsome face lit up by the light'. Soon burn found himself staring at Gazel.

He could have stayed like that for over an hour, staring at Gazel, if he didn't hit the trashcan with his foot.

Gazel was a little shocked.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Burn's sudden action. He was a little shocked. He didn't want to see Burn right now.

"Why are you here?" Burn asked a little rudely. "uuhm, sorry… I didn't mean to be so rude. I just had a rough day. But why are you still here? I thought you went to sleep a few hours ago. You seemed a little tired. It's already half past eleven'. He asked Gazel.

"hhmmm…" Gazel mused. "Just staring at the sky. Thinking about life. Thinking about the universe, about how much there is out there. About how meaningless my small life is to that all…".

"You really think about all that?" Burn asked shocked.

"You don't?"Gazel asked, looking at Burn, with an expressionless look on his face."Never?".

"No not really…"Burn admitted. He felt stupid.

'Why don't I think about all that deep stuff? Am I that stupid?' Burn scolded himself.

"Then come here and think with me. There is a first time for everything" Gazel told Burn.

And so he did. Burn moved up to the place where Gazel stood. But just a few steps behind. Hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?" Gazel asked, while taking Burn's hand and pulling him next him.

'It's a beautiful sky tonight. Gazel's hand feels so warm. So nice. I wish we could just stay like this forever'.Burn's mind wandered.

Burn started thinking about how he wished for him and Gazel to be able to do this every night. Laying outside, together, looking up at the sky.

Just like that. Forever. Peacefully. Gazel close to him. Never leaving him.

He slightly squeezed Gazel's hand. Feeling desperate, not wanting to let go ever again.

"Ouch, Burn you're hurting me. You can let go of my hand now" Gazel said.

'Please don't let go of my hand Burn, please don't let go…' Gazel's deeds and thoughts differed so much, that it was driving him insane.

Sadly enough, Burn immediately pulled back his hand.

Gazel coughed a little, trying to get Burn's attention.

"I think I am going to bed now" he announced. Waiting for Burn's reaction.

And his expression surprised him. He nodded, but didn't dare to look up.

Gazel moved closer, trying to find Burn's expression that he tried so hard to hide.

Burn noticed this, and moved away."Goodnight then" Burn said, trying to tell Gazel to leave.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then…" Gazel said, a little disappointed, and walked to the stairs.

Burn stayed behind. Staring up at the sky, fantasizing about his future. With Gazel.

'What if I just told him? Would anything change? I guess not…'

'I wish I could stay with him forever. I wish we could marry and adopt a child or something. Just become a family of our own. Ugh, I am becoming sentimental'.

But Burn wasn't the only one who was deep in thought.

Gazel was twisting around in his bed, not able to fall asleep.

'It hurts so much… To see you every day but not being able to call you mine. And mine only'.

Gazel heard someone coming up the stairs.

'He stayed down stairs that long? I wonder what he was doing'

'How would it be to just lie here, cuddling with Burn next to me? Every night. His face is the last thing I see every night, and the first thing I see when I wake up. I wish it was possible, but he would never want that. Burn is not the type of person that would just cuddle with me… Sadly enough'

He heard someone use the shower in the room next to his. 'That has to be Burn'.

He felt his face heat up. 'I can't think about this. Get out of my head. No this is bad'.

Gazel almost got a nosebleed, thinking about Burn standing in the shower, naked, with just ONE door in between the both of them.

He kept listening to all the sounds he heard. Burn turning of the shower. Burn going back to his own room. Burn going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Burn lying on his bed. And then, silence.

Gazel slowly fell asleep while still thinking about Burn.

But just before he completely dozed off, he heard a knock on his door.

'What the hell. Who would be knocking on my door at half past 1 in the morning?'

"Who's there?"he asked. You could hear the sleep in his voice.

"Uhm… It's me. I… I couldn't sleep… Can I come in…?"

'WHAT! Why is Burn standing in front of my door?'

"O-Of course. Come on in" Gazel said. Suddenly he wasn't sleepy anymore.

Burn opened the door, and walked into the room. He looked at the floor, uncomfortable with the situation, and didn't know how to start talking.

"I.. I couldn't sleep well. Soooo… I thought… maybe you couldn't sleep either. But it seems like I woke you up… I am sorry" Burn said while slowly walking to his desk.

He took the chair and sat on it.

"No it's oke. I couldn't really sleep either. I don't mind" Gazel said. He saw Burn shiver a little and starting to rub his upper arm. A little plan started to form in his head. Maybe his dream would come true.

He moved a little, and patted the space that was now left empty, next to him. Indicating for Burn to come and lay next to him.

"It seems like you're cold. You can come lay down over here. If it's okay with you. Because I don't really mind…" Gazel said, a little shy.

Burn's eyes widened, unable to believe what Gazel just said, but he still nodded.

'H-He… He actually wants me to lie next to him. Together with him. In one, small bed! Is he insane…'

But even though his mind screamed not to do it, his body moved on it's own and he was laying next to Gazel.

Gazel pulled the blanket over the both of them, engulfing both of them in its warmth.

They both moved so they were able to look at each other's faces. Burn felt his face heat up a little.

'I just want to wrap my arms around you, hug you tight… But I can't…' Burn felt sad. He felt his eyes become a little wet.

'We could be so happy together. This could be such a beautiful moment. If you just felt the same way. But you don't.'

Both boys thought the exact same thing. It was quite stupid. But they were both too afraid to give in and just confess.

Time passed on, and slowly, Gazel closed his eyes. But Burn couldn't sleep. Not when he was sleeping in the same bed as his love, and he had the possibility to stare at the most important person in his life, for the rest of the night.

And that he did. But he was shocked when he when Gazel moved closer to him in his sleep.

He watched as Gazel cuddled into his chest, sighing content.

Burn just stared at him. At the cutest boy of all times. 'He is sooo sweet when he is asleep. When he doesn't have that cold expression on his face'.

Gazel continued to cuddle into Burn's chest, and Burn couldn't help but smile a little.

'I just NEED to tell you… I know it's not fair. I know… but still'. Burn was desperate.

He put his arms around the fragile boy, and nuzzled his hair.

"G-Gazel… I know that I am a coward. Telling you this while you're asleep, but I just need you to know. I just hope you know this. That you will remember this even though you are not awake right now". He pulled Gazel closer. "I need you with me… I need you to be mine. I need to know how you feel but I guess I will never ask you. I am way to scared of losing you. But…". Burn kissed Gazel's forehead. "I need you to know… That I love you… so very much. Please just remember. I hope this gets through to you. That you'll know that I am yours forever. Even though I guess that you will never hear this confession ever again".

With those words he leaned closer, and placed his lips on Gazel's soft ones.

'He tastes like vanilla'was Burn's last thought before his mind went blank.

Burn continued the kiss a few moments longer. When he pulled away, he kissed Gazel's head as a goodnight kiss and put his arms around Gazel.

What he didn't know, was that said person's heart skipped a beat at the sudden confession and kiss.

As Burn's breathing evened, he opened his eyes and looked up at his most precious person.

'I guess that plan worked out a little too well' Gazel giggled a little to himself.

His intention was to be able to just cuddle with Burn, but he never expected Burn to break like that. But he was happy.

He looked back at Burn's face, smiling, and gave him a swift kiss.

He then moved back to the warmth of Burn's arms, and dozed off in a peaceful sleep.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. This is not the last chapter. There is one more chapter coming up. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Their Final Love

**The last Chapter… It's a little different from the other chapters, I guess. But I still hope you enjoy it~ **

Chapter 5: Their final love~

Burn woke up with Gazel still in a tight embrace.

He immediately pulled his arms back, but continued watching Gazel's peaceful face.

'He seems so happy when he is asleep'. Burn felt a smile creep onto his face.

He couldn't help bit smile when he saw Gazel like this. This was Gazel's vulnerable side.

'The side he tried to hide for so long. But I have finally seen it. Just as he has seen my weak side'

Burn was confident that he would be able to win Gazel for him.

Little did he know that Gazel had already given in.

Slowly but surely, Gazel started to wake up.

"Good morning~" Gazel mused as he hugged Burn close, but he still had his eyes closed.

But he was satisfied to see that Burn's face was completely red, when he peeked with one eye.

"G-Good morning, to you too" Burn stuttered.

Gazel buried his face in Burn's chest, happy with the reactions he got from the other male.

Of course Gazel hadn't forgotten what had happened the night before, but he decided to take advantage of the situation.

This way he would be able to see Burn blush and stutter a lot more.

But for now, he just wanted to enjoy this beautiful moment.

And so did Burn.

He hesitantly put his arms around Gazel. A little tense at first.

But when Burn noticed that Gazel did not object, he was able to relax and enjoy the moment.

'I wish we could just stay like this for eternity. Just me and him' Burn thought.

He felt a blush appear on his face when Gazel started to twist in his arms and didn't know what to do.

"Uhhm" Gazel started, "Could you please let go of me?"

Burn felt a little stab at his heart when Gazel asked that question.

Burn knew his face showed the hurt way to well, but couldn't force himself to just smile.

He pulled away and turned around, but he almost fell out of the small bed.

But Burn's face immediately turned ten shades of red when he felt Gazel wrap his arms around his waist and whisper in his ear:

"Don't worry, I am just a liile hungry".

With those words he unwrapped his arms, jumped out of the bed and walked to the door.

He slowly followed Gazel, not that hapoy as he was though.

Once he got downstairs he was greeted by the other children that stayed in the Aliea Dorm.

He sat down next to Gazel, who seemed to have returned to his old self, and waited for my breakfast to be ready.

He watched how Hiroto happily fed Midorikawa with jealousy in his eyes.

'How can everything work out fine for him but not for me!' Burn wanted to kill his 'friend' at that moment.

But sadly enough he didn't notice Gazel was staring at him, with a happy smile decorating his face.

As soon as Burn finished his food, he went upstairs.

Hiroto walked up to Gazel who was staring after Burn.

"Seriously, what happened to him? And to you too, by the way. You're so happy all of a sudden". Hiroto asked.

"oh nothing really" Gazel said with a smirk on his face. "He just came to my room yesterday, because he couldn't sleep well. We slept together in one bed, and he confessed to me when he thought I was asleep. And this morning, we were hugging but I told him to let go of me. Because I was hungry. And ever since that moment he has been sad and a little grumpy". Gazel chuckled happily.

Hiroto looked at him with wide eyes. "He actually confessed to you!" Hiroto almost screamed, making a few people look up in surprise by the loud sound.

"Yes. Yes he did" Gazel said.

"Wow" was the only thing Hiroto could think of. "Never expected him to do so..."

"But I guess I'll go upstairs now" Gazel said, as he left the room. 

He walked up the stairs, slightly humming.

But when he finally reached his own floor, he didn't go to his own room.

No, he went to the only other room on his side of the wall. To Burn's room.

He forgot to knock before he entered, so he didn't know Burn was just standing on the other side of the door.

So when he opened the door at the exact same time as Burn did, it led to an awkward situation.

Gazel had put way more pressure on the door than Burn did, and this led to the fact that Gazel was now laying on top of Burn.

'This is just TOO perfect' Gazel laughed while he slightly smirked to himself.

He was silently watching how Burn's face grew redder with the second.

Their faces were merely inches apart, and Gazel did the most unsuspected thing someone could ever think of.

He decided to get his revenge.

Gazel slowly put his arms around Burn's neck, and leaned closer. Now being able to hear Burn's heart beat. Or actually, skip a beat.

He moved his face closer to Burn's, just like said person had done the day before. And as expected, Burn's face became an even darker shade of red.

In a soft, alluring whisper, Gazel said: "Who's the tomato now? Hè Burn? You're SOOOOO EASY!" he said, laughing like a maniac.

"T-that was not funny!" Burn said, a little bewildered.

"Oh no it sure was. For me, at least. I finally get my revenge~" Gazel chimed.

But he forgot one thing. He was still lying on top of Burn, with his arms around Burn's neck.

"U-Uhm… Could you please get off of me…?" Burn asked, still with a flaming red face.

"Oh… Sorry… Of course" Gazel said, while still looking down at the beautiful face beneath him. And he couldn't resist the urge.

He leaned in and gave Burn a sweet kiss. On the cheek though. But still a kiss.

A kiss that could make sure that Burn's head almost seemed to explode.

Gazel couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Burn being so flustered.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it. You were so cute~" Gazel said.

"What happened to you? You're all happy all of a sudden. It's kind of creepy" Burn accused, while looking at Gazel with suspicion in his eyes.

"Oh I just had a good night rest" was the only thing Gazel said before he left to room to go back to his own room, leaving a stunned Burn behind.

'Sooo… He actually enjoyed being with me yesterday night?' Burn started to question himself.

'That could be the reason why he's so happy all of a sudden. But… I just don't know…' Burn became desperate. He had to know the truth.

'HE might know…' with that thought in mind, he ran downstairs, hoping to find the person he needed to talk to.

"Ah Hiroto, here you are. Can I talk to you for a sec.? I need to know something very important!" Burn said, when he found Hiroto.

He took his arm, and pulled him away from the conversation said person was having.

"What do you want? I am not giving you any more money!" Hiroto said.

"No this is not about money! It's… It's about Gazel… I need to know if he likes me…" Burn said, a little ashamed.

"And why exactly did you come to me to figure that out?" Hiroto asked. He was a little annoyed by the stupidity of the two boys.

"Because… You often know these kind of stuff…" Burn said.

"And why won't you just ask him?" Hiroto said, slightly losing his temper.

"Just because… What if he doesn't like me the way I like him…? But I guess he does though. He enjoyed cuddling with me, this night… But what if I ruin everything…" Burn whispered.

Hiroto couldn't take it anymore. "Oh you idiot! Of course he likes you! He had been in LOVE with you for about two YEARS now! But you never noticed a thing!" He snapped.

"What… You're serious…? Really? I… I… WHAT! Two years…!" Burn couldn't believe what Hiroto just told him.

He immediately ran off. Back to Gazel. Leaving a happily smiling Hiroto behind.

But Burn had to stop in front of Gazel's door.

'What in the world am I gonna tell him! Agh whatever'.

Burn knocked on the door. Waiting for Gazel to open it.

And so he did. Gazel stood there. A little stunned by Burn's bewildered expression. Burn hesitated just one second.

But then he stepped inside and clashed their lips together. Gazel was shocked at first and tried to push Burn away. But soon enough he melted into the kiss.

Burn wrapped his arms around Gazel's waist, and pushed him a little backwards. He leaned even closer and deepened the kiss. Slowly pushing Gazel on the bed, and lying on top of him.

Gazel pulled away, gasping for air. He looked up at Burn, who was above him. A questioning look in his eyes.

"Why now?" was the only thing Gazel could ask.

"Because I was finally able to figure it out. It took me a while though. I am sorry that I made you wait for so long…" Burn apologized.

"Oh I don't really mind…" Gazel said, with a blush on his face.

And he then pressed their lips together once again. Burn was surprised but pleased by contact.

He nibbled on Gazel's lower lip, who gasped in surprise. He gave him entrance. And of course, Burn took advantage of it.

He slid his tongue inside, and made Gazel moan a little. But Gazel immediately pulled back.

"I am sorry Burn… I… I-I was just a little shocked…" Gazel said.

"No no no… it's okay Gazel. I don't care. It's only fair for me to wait just a little, after you had to wait for almost 2 years" Burn said calmly, taking me in his arms.

'But I wanted too' Gazel thought. Even though the warm arms felt good as well.

Burn moved over so they were now lying next to each other. He pulled Gazel closer to his body, and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Gazel smiled. 'I had to wait for two years. But everything changed in just two days. I would have never believed it'.

"I love you" Burn whispered in his ear, sending a shiver through his whole body.

"I love you too" Gazel replied. And in the safety of the arms of the one he loved most, he dozed off in yet again a peaceful sleep.

**I Hope you liked it~ it does not have a definite end, so you people with your great minds, can fantasize a lot of different endings~ I was able to finish this chapter soon, because I had to sit in a car for more than 2 hours, with only an iPod. I am already thinking about a new story. A BurnxGazel story as well. I guess I will upload it soon. Please review. I makes me really happy to read your comments. **


End file.
